<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A maybe not so bad misfortune by Thedawnofdoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926047">A maybe not so bad misfortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom'>Thedawnofdoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flight Attendant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Ruined Date, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re set up on a date by your friend with Cassandra, a flight attendant, which so happens to be stalked by non other than Miranda Croft. She decides to use you to find out more about the blonde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your friend, Shane Evans, had set you up, apparently to your misfortune (or not; that’s yet to be found out), with his colleague. Her name is <em> Cassandra Bowden</em>. A pretty blonde it seemed.<br/>
You met at a nice, well visited restaurant.<br/>
After introducing yourselves, you sat down to order and chat. She was different from your exes, but maybe it’s time for some change. What you didn’t know then was that, in fact, you did need change, just not this kind of one. </p><p>The food was quite nice and your conversation, well it couldn’t really be called the most interesting, but it was good enough. But, it wasn’t just you two tonight it seemed, because you were unaware of the third person watching the entire thing. </p><p>“Did you see the restroom anywhere?”</p><p>You ask and she nods pointing into the right correction. You take your purse and head towards it, needing a moment to collect your thoughts. Cassie, she’d insisted for you to call her, hot and beautiful, but.. why did it feel, wrong in some way?<br/>
You set your purse down on the sinks as you reached the restroom and sighed.<br/>
Of course, you also didn’t notice the brunette woman who entered just after you and stood next to you facing the mirrors as appeared to be fixing her lipstick. </p><p>“Here with someone?” She asked and you noticed her Scottish accent. </p><p>“Uh-“ You turned around to look at her, studying her face, “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”</p><p>The older woman only laughed and looked at you with her piercing blue eyes. “Oh, but it is.”<br/>
She said with a big grin and took a step towards you. </p><p>“Who the fuck do you think you are?” You ask testing your hands on your hips even as you take a step backwards. </p><p>She continued laughing with that sickly amused smile on her face, “That’s not important, but pretty girl, do tell me who you are.” She nods and you watch in horror as she pulls out what seems to be a knife and opens it within a few second. Maybe, you could’ve reached the door and ran, but your legs were glued to the floor. </p><p>“Answer me!” She demanded and suddenly your were pinned to the wall by her arm across your throat. The one holding the knife. You gulped as your brain was working on high speed. It would be a dangerous move to fight her. She had a knife.. against your throat! Well almost..</p><p>“Listen to me, you’ll either answer my questions or I can just slice your throat now, hm? What do you say, pretty one?” The woman asked still with that smirk and your eyes opened wide when she stroked over your cheek with the butterfly knife. </p><p>“I- I.. you’ll kill me either ways, so what’s the point?” You replied mustering up some confidence. </p><p><strong>Terrible mistake</strong> </p><p>You realise as she leaves a long cut across your cheek bone. </p><p>“Fuck!” You yelp, not daring even to raise your hand as she held the knife back to your throat. </p><p>“Who said I’d kill you?” The brunette commented laughing cruelly. “When we could have so much fun afterwards” Her eyes flickered over your slightly trembling form.<br/>
“Just be a good girl and answer.”</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Despite every cell shouting at you not to, you tell her your name and she smiles pleased. “See, that wasn’t so hard, now, tell me who you were with here.”</p><p>“Uhm.. I- her name is Cassandra, Cassandra Bowden” You reply grimacing as the cut on your cheek starts to throb painfully. </p><p>“Hmm, how well do you know her?” She asks and you wonder why she wants to know about your date. </p><p>“Cassie? I- only just met her now.” You frown deeply and she slaps you hard across your already bloody cheek. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” She hisses and caresses the purple bruise she left. You wince and whimper in pain trying to turn your head only to have her roughly grabbing your chin, keeping it in place. </p><p>“Oh no, darlin” She tsks her tongue and tighten her grip even more. “What else do you know about her?”</p><p>“I’m not lyinggg” You whine, it’s the truth, you hardly know anything. Cassie had spent the majority of your date listening to you talk about yourself, only little about herself.<br/>
The woman rewards you with another slap making you cry out in pain. </p><p>“As much as I enjoy your pain, I want answers, now!” She says through gritted teeth. Clearly, she had to have some kind of anger management issues, or well she simply appeared mad. </p><p>“I- know that she’s a flight attendant and-“ The knife presses against your throat and you gasp terrified. She simply smirks. </p><p>“I-uhh.. she drinks a lot?” Your mind seems to have gone blank. “I’m sorry I don’t know more.”</p><p>The brunette woman huffs and steps away slapping you again. “You’re coming with me,” she declares and pulls you by your hair after her. You yelp again in pain, having no choice but to follow. </p><p>“Fuck! I just told you I don’t know more than that!” You hiss and whimper and then you’re thrown into the back of a car, your hands secured to the seat in front of you with a pair of handcuffs. </p><p>“I don’t believe you.” She says and gets into the drivers seat. “I really wouldn’t piss me off more, you won’t like the consequences.”</p><p>Every cell in your body is telling you to fight, but you really don’t want to feel that knife cutting through your skin again, so you remain still and quiet as she starts the car and speeds away from the restaurant.<br/>
What will you tell Cassie?</p><p>“I’ll make you talk, you’ll see.” The older woman mutters, her knife still in her hand as she drives. </p><p>You huff still processing everything. </p><p>
  <em>How did you end up here?</em>
</p><p>You had just wanted to enjoy this date, but now you where in a car with this strangers on the way to god knows where. </p><p>“Not how I imagined my date would end.” You say with annoyance, which earns you another laugh from her. </p><p>“Don’t judge too fast.” She replies with a smirk and stops her car pulling you roughly out of it. </p><p>“Are you willing to talk now or do I have to lock you in the basement first?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. Your shoulders fall; she’d never believe you. </p><p>“I swear I’ve only just met her, please let me go” You beg only to have her laughing cruelly again. </p><p>“No.” she states and drags you inside, again by your hair.<br/>
“Let’s see if you’re more talkative tomorrow.” She says through gritted teeth and throws you into a big, empty room. “Sweet dreams” </p><p>And with that she’s gone. You’re left in the room, now locked, on the floor shivering and trembling as your hands are still tied behind your back now and your cheek aches painfully. </p><p>“What the fuck did you get me into, Shane?” </p><p>You sigh and lean against the wall resting  your head on your knees as you fall asleep, or rather pass out, from exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up with an uncomfortable throbbing in your head, realising that it must be because it had hit the floor while you were asleep. As you try to sit back up you cry out at the sharp pain. So, this hadn’t all just been a dream. You sigh and lean back against the wall, too tired and dehydrated to even attempt to get your hands free from the cuffs. Not that it would work. </p><p>Would she kill you if she didn’t get the wanted information from you? You definitely wouldn’t put it past her. But, would you give in so easily without a fight? No, even when right now you don’t have the energy or strength to do so. All you need is a glass of water and some painkillers. You bring your hands up to check on the cut on your cheek, but your arms give in before you can even so much as try. The room has no windows or any light for you to see anything whatsoever, making your hearing sense intensify. Because honestly, in a room, left to your own thoughts with no capability of moving even the slightest bit. What are you supposed to do apart from thinking and listening to your own breathing?  </p><p>It’s why you instantly notice the clicking sounds against the floor. She’s coming for you. Well not in that sense, or maybe..? Anyway the thought of it makes you tense, causing goosebumps to form all over your body. How far is she willing to go to make you talk?</p><p>You don’t get more time to wonder as she rips the door open. You absolutely weren’t prepared for the sudden light that streams in from the hallway outside. When you can finally open your eyes  without fearing you’d be blinded, you take her in. She’s still in the same clothes as from the day before. Had she not slept all night? Her expression is cold and stern as she towers over you with a glass of water in her hand, teasingly holding it in front of your face. </p><p>“If you behave now, I’ll let you have this and maybe, just maybe some food.”</p><p>It’s tempting, very much so, and you might have agreed to it if it wasn’t for the fact that there is nothing you could tell her about Cassie. So, all you do is shake your head. </p><p>“I already told you all I know about her.”</p><p>Her mouth twists in disapprovement of your words. You swallow as she sets the glass aside on the ground, too far for you to reach and kneels in front of you.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” </p><p>She hisses, her tone dangerous and warning as she fists her hand in your hair and tugs harshly. You mewl pitifully as your head hits the wall behind you. </p><p>“I’m not! I’m not lying please.” </p><p>At this point you’re not above begging anymore. All you want is to flee, to run home and hide like a coward, but as if she would let you do that. No, she wants answers, answers that you don’t have. Why won’t she just believe you?  But, she has no mercy punching your stomach with a force that sends you banging into the wall again. You don’t even register your whimpers anymore. It just hurts and you have no strength to fight it. </p><p>“You don’t want to talk? Fine.” </p><p>She growls and grabs your chin, finally letting go off your hair. You breathe out in relieve only to gasp as she forces your mouth open with her gloved fingers and shoves two of them inside your mouth. </p><p>“Then I’ll make sure you won’t be able to for a pretty while.” </p><p>She says with an anger laced voice right into your ear, making you shudder. And for a moment you think it isn’t too bad, having her fingers inside your mouth. All of a sudden you see yourself in another situation. A scenario in which her fingers are buried deep inside of you, but not in your mouth. You let out a low, throaty moan blushing as you realise she heard. For a second she smirks before it drops again. </p><p>“Oh, I’d love to do that, darling, but I have more important things to do to you first.” </p><p>She glares and pushes her fingers into the back of your throat, making you gag and cough. You try to escape her fingers tilting your head to the side, but she only shoves them in deeper, hitting the back of your throat over and over. </p><p>“You don’t need to talk at all.” </p><p>She says coldly, curling her fingers inside your mouth. </p><p>And that’s it. That was too much and you discharge your stomach’s contents against your own will. You throw up all over her hand and arm. </p><p>Her eyes widen at the sight. She stares at you and the disgusting mixture in utter shock. Much to your own and her dismay, your vomit drips down her arm and on her pants. Her shock resolves into disgust, a grimace forming on her face, but that also soon fades. It fades into anger as she pulls her fingers out of your mouth throwing the glove away. </p><p>“What. The. Fuck. Was. That...?!” She asks slowly, but her voice is low, yelling anger. You want to swallow in fear, however you don’t want to swallow with it the disgusting taste that’s ever remaining in your mouth. You finally close your mouth and pull a face of sheer disgust. </p><p>“Maybe you should’ve thought about it sooner.” </p><p>She groans as she eyes your grimace. Did she really just tell you to think before you empty your stomach? As if you could just control that? </p><p>“Do I look like I enjoyed it?” </p><p>You ask in offence and she sends a death glare your way. </p><p>“I don’t want to hear a word.” </p><p>Her voice is firm, not leaving you any chance to protest as she hoists you up by your clothes and pulls you behind her. Your whimpers only seem to make her all the more furious as she drags you with her to what seems to be a bathroom. </p><p>“Maybe you are just pathetic and weak and don’t know anything in the end.” </p><p>The woman pulls out her knife, flicks it open and slices through your clothes, careless as to if she’s leaving cuts on you. You wince and squirm and she pushes you against the wall in the shower until you’re standing there naked. Finally, she lets you turn around only to take of her scarf and wrap it around your eyes, blinding your vision. Why? You ask yourself and when you hear her shuffling, a sound of a zipper, you know it’s because she’s undressing as well. You pout wanting to see her and all she does is laugh. </p><p>“You just deprived yourself of that with your little stunt.” </p><p>Another whimper and you feel ice cold water running down your back, making you shiver and press back against the wall behind you. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, hold still.” </p><p>She demands and the next thing you feel are her hands roaming over your body, scrubbing off your vomit. For a few moments the touch is gone and all you hear is the running water. You assume she’s probably cleaning herself up. If it hadn’t been for the cuffs you would have taken a peek at her. </p><p>“Since you are no use with information about that insufferable alcoholic, you might as well be useful otherwise.” </p><p>And before you can even ask what she means by that, two fingers are shoved inside you, pumping furiously. Although there’s little to no resistance because of your little fantasy from mere moments ago, it still shocks you. She’s strong, very strong, pushing you further into the wall with every thrust of her fingers. All you can do is moan and let her assault your body as she pleases, not that you particularly want her to stop. </p><p>“Hmm-“</p><p>Your moans grow louder as your orgasm builds quickly. </p><p>“Will you look at that? I could kill you any minute and that is how your little, needy cunt reacts to it.” </p><p>Taking offence in her words isn’t even an option as her fingers hit deeper and deeper inside of you until you cum with a hoarse scream. Her fingers retreat before you can even so much as come down from your high. The sound of the running water subsides and you’re dragged outside the shower. </p><p>“Don’t you dare move.”</p><p>She hisses and presses your front to the wall, taking the hand cuffs off. You hadn’t even realised how sore your wrists were until now when you move them tentatively. </p><p>“I said. Don’t. Move.” </p><p>It’s a growl, right into your ear. You hear her grabbing something behind you and then what you assume is a coat is covering your body. She moves you like a marionette, roughly pulling your hands through the arms of the coat. </p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>She orders and you, of course, oblige, standing facing her with the improvised blindfold still on. In an few seconds she has the coat tied around your frame, your hands cuffed again and she lifts you off the floor, throwing you over her shoulder. You huff and simply let yourself be carried this time. It’s no use anyway. </p><p>“Such a shame you had to ruin things.” </p><p>Her voice carries a certain tone of sarcasm and fake disappointment in it. Though, you aren’t left too much time to dwell on it as she drops you on the couch. You wait for a few seconds and when nothing happens you ask yourself if she left the room. Is she simply observing you? Or maybe getting dressed? It would be the perfect chance to escape, so that’s exactly what you do. You quietly get up onto your feet and walk into what you think is the hallway. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” </p><p>And your plan shattered, failing of course. What were you expecting? You stop dead in your tracks, waiting for her next move. You’re over her shoulder again in instants. </p><p>“Is this your favourite move?”</p><p>You huff which earn you a good slap on your ass. </p><p>“No talking, remember.” </p><p>She sounds amused, you don’t like it at all, even when it turns you on again. Before you know she’s outside, you’re both in her car and she buckles you up, leaving the scarf and cuffs on. Is she willing to risk someone seeing you? </p><p>The drive is silent. You can’t even hear any cars around you. Where is she taking you? And most importantly, why?<br/>
Abruptly, the car comes to a halt and she reaches over you, opening the door. </p><p>“Now, darling..” </p><p>She begins taking off the scarf and the cuffs and then practically kicks you out the car. </p><p>“Until we meet next time.” </p><p>You fall and when you’re back on your feet to see where she left, she’s gone. There’s absolutely no trace of her car.<br/>
Your mouth opens to say something, but you close it again as if she’s still around. A sigh of almost disappointment escapes you and you bury your hands in the coat’s pockets taking in your surroundings. All you see is what appears to be an abandoned factory of some sorts. A buzzing snaps you from your trance and you breathe out in relief when you realise she’d shoved your phone into the pocket. At least you knew how to get back home now. </p><p>
  <strong>Until we meet again</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is supposedly the end, but if you want more I still have some ideas 👉🏻👈🏻</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be just one chapter, but well..<br/>hope you enjoyed it &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>